Catch me if you can
by Nathie-chan
Summary: Niou Masaharu always was the more troublemaker guy. His double partner knows it like no one does and he doesn't do exception to that. Niou got some particular intentions for him that Yagyuu ignores. [ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new fanfiction! About the Platinum Pair!**  
 **I found them really great with so much potential to explore!**  
 **This fanfiction will rate T and will not change, so you know. So don't expect more ^^**

 **Altought, I think that fanfiction will be around 10 chapters. Maybe some less or some more, I'll see.**  
 **And I will uplaod it every 3 weeks (each monday).**  
 **And sorry about the mistakes! English is not my primary language, but I'll do my best!**

 **There's will be a french version too!**  
 **It will come out 7th Junuary 2016!**  
 **I don't published in the same time, it will be less complicated that way! ^^**

 **So I'll let you read it! Feel free to let some reviews to let me know about your thoughts!**

 **Yagyuu Hiroshi and Niou Masaharu belong to Konomi Takeshi.  
Cover Image belongs to さんにゃ [Sanya].  
Text belongs to Nathie-chan.**

 **And a big thanks to Ainoha who is still my Beta reader! Love you! 3**

* * *

"Niou-kun!" A voice who was more than familiar called out.

A young boy with spiky silver hair turned to himself to face up to the gentleman. Always with a smirk in his face, Niou patiently waited for his double partner's words.

"Could you please stop to pose as Sanada-kun and make do one hundred rounds of the court to Kirihara-kun?" He asked while replacing his glasses on his nose.

"Puri!" The trickster replied with a bigger smile on his face.

He did not think that old trick will work again on the Rikkai's Ace who is now in the second year. But we must believe that nobody seemed to judge good to let Kirihara know about the last year.

Yagyuu surprised their kouhai a few moments ago running all around. He asked to him why he was doing that when the training was already over. The seaweed hair boy answered that Sanada ordered him to do so. Straight away that declaration was done, the gentleman did the connection with his double partner. It was that reason that Yagyuu caught up Niou before he left the school. But Niou knew that Yagyuu would react this way. He would wander during many hours if he should to let all the time to the third year to find out what he had done and to find him. Meanwhile, he did it for one and unique reason.

Yagyuu seemed hopeless to see that his teammate got a mean fun at teasing the youngest boy of the team this way.

"Niou-kun…" He said desperate.

"It will make him stronger." He defended himself.

Yagyuu was not convinced by the words of his partner. In some way, he was right, but his intentions were not really kind in some way… And his method was a little strange too.

However, Kirihara always was an easy victim for Niou. Despite the looking that the Ace wanted to project, he was a naive boy and he easily obeyed to the Rikkai's Big Three who is Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirou and Yanagi Renji, especially Sanada.

The next day, during the lunch time, the young boy with silver hair stepped up to his seat and stretched out a little. He left his classroom and went to the 3-A one. He took a step inside without any discomfort about it. It was a habit and the other students knew it and now feel comfortable with that. Niou got the habit to come by every break of the day. His footsteps guided him perfectly to the desk of the person he wanted to see.

"Always in time." The boy said while replacing his glasses.

"Always." Niou answered.

He grabbed an empty chair around and put it in front of Yagyuu's desk. The two of them took out their bento and started to eat. The trickster tried to steal one of the numerous sushi that were inside his friend's bento. This one prevented it with his own chopstick.

"You got your own sushi, don't you?" He asked without letting his guard down.

"I only wanted to taste yours. You made them by yourself."

"You must begin to eat what is inside of your bento. Particularly that you are not eating enough."

Niou attentively looked at Yagyuu. Did he worry about him? But at the same time, he perfectly acted as usual. That gentleman was a really polite person and was such a kind one. Always ready to help everyone at any time. The trickster could not hold himself to gaze at him. Why could he not succeed to attract his attention without being a troublemaker? To his thoughts, he gave up fighting and his double partner continued to eat like nothing happened. Even if his heart could not stop beating like a crazy for that class' delegate, he did not find the strength to pronounce those few words that he wanted to say in a serious way.

He however got many times to say "I love you", but the gentleman never took it seriously and when Niou saw his reactions, he pretended it to be a simple joke. That is why he decided to act like a real troublemaker with him. Maybe that way he will notice a change and will see him in some different way?

The illusionist took one sushi and brought it to his mouth. He threw a furtive look to his partner and took the chance to get another one. Before Yagyuu could say anything, Niou swallowed it straight forward. The two sushi he just ate did not have the same taste than his sushi. Not at all.

"Niou-kun!" The glass boy exclaimed.

"Piyo!"

The gentleman's sushi were really tasty! In all ways, Yagyuu seemed to be good at everything.

"Whatever. If that can help you to eat enough…" He gave away. "In other way, next time, you must ask me my permission."

Niou shook his head to let him know that he will do it. He ignored if that was a new step, but he felt a certain flutter inside his stomach. He stepped up and went next to Yagyuu. He leaned on the edge of the student's desk and looked straight in the eyes while he wide opened his mouth.

"Ahhhhh "

"You go too far, Niou-kun." He forbade while he put his hand on his partner's forehead to take him away.

Without being aware of this, Yagyuu was lead to his friend by his movement. Surprised by that strange phenomenon, he looked around him and saw that the two student's ties were attached together, shape as a ribbon. He glared at his double partner and he pointed out what he had done. Niou looked at him with a soft look and whistled. The gentleman sighed. He would like to ask why he did it, but he remembered who his friend was, the most troublemaker guy all over the world. He decided to not ask it, because he could not get a clear answer. He just undid the ribbon, being free again at the same time.

The bell rang all over the school, letting know to everyone one that the lunch time was over. It already was the time to get back to his classroom… Niou raised his shoulders and left Yagyuu's classroom. He did not belong here. Yagyuu let him know that he will not be at the club after the school. He got a meeting with the other delegates. Niou bit his inferior lip and really left the classroom. He went to his own classroom without taking care if anything now.

Niou wanted Yagyuu to look at him in a different way. That he just fell to his eyes and want to eat him all. That he fell to his soul. But it was not the case. The gentleman does not look at him in that way. He simply looked at him as the same way as a friend or as a double partner at tennis. Nothing less, nothing more.

Yagyuu did not understand why Niou is so agited those times. He had the habit his tricks and he got a lot of compassion with regard oh his numerous victims. He even helped them sometimes. But this time, he seemed to be his favorite target.

He always searched and searched to understand the meaning of Niou's gestures while he just walked along the Rikkai school's hallway. Is there something happening to his double partner's private life? That will be the reason why he was acting like that? The both of them passed a lot of time together outside the school schedule and the club tennis time. He will probably find it out already if something major happened. But the more he thought about it and the less he could find a proper hypothesis. But one thing was sure, now he must to watch over him non stop.

He finally reached the delegate's room. It was a meeting and he succeeded convincing Niou to let him go alone. He opened the door and excuse himself for being late, something that never happened before. All the heads turned in his direction with some confusion on it. They seemed really surprised to see him where he was. Yagyuu put back his glasses correctly and step forward. He scanned everyone who was inside the room.

His look stopped on someone in particular. For a rare time, he frowned. He should know that he will not have a really short break with such a specimen. There was one of them who looked at him with a big smile over his face. That person canceled his illusion of his perfect double partner's appearance, revealing his real him.

"Niou-kun!"

"Puri!"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoy that introduction! ^^**  
 **The next chapter will come out 21th December 2015!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yagyuu Hiroshi has put outdoor the impostor who just got caught in his little game while he became encrusted in the meeting for the class delegates. It was the very first time that he had the idea to do that trick. The gentleman could not talk to him about that and could not try to know why, but he was absolute certainty that when the meeting will be over and the tennis' training from the club will be over too, he will definitively talk about it to him. It was rare that the most polite regular was angry against his double partner, but this time, he went way too far. Making some little tricks was okay, but when it comes to steal his identity to disturb the others students in some place that he was not authorized to go was another thing.

The illusionist stayed immobile during a long time right in front of the door who has been closed in a big noise from the class delegate of the 3-A classroom himself. He did not respond to him while kicking him outside the room, but the court trickster examined the look of Yagyuu when the brown eyed boy just got down on him. The same image just popped out again in his mind, Niou felt his heart hurting inside his own body. He put his right hand on his chest right in the heart's position. That organ made him feel so sad. He pressed it as much as he could, but nothing, it still hurts him. That sentiment when you have done something bad and the fact that he is rejected just haunted him again.

After looking during a large amount of time the closed door, the third year student with silver hair just turned his feet. He already was late to the training club and unlike the gentleman, the trickster did not have an excuse to justify his delay of his presence on the tennis court. Even if he did not fear Sanada, the vice-captain of the team, he did not have the energy to confront him. Not even the captain Yukimura. He did not want to see the eyes of Marui and Jackal going down on him. He did not want to hear the pencil on the paper on Yanagi's data book. He did not have the energy to tease the Ace, Kirihara.

The only thing that he found to do was just walk away besides the school's hallway. Sometimes he heard many discussions from different rooms inside the school where many students were together during the club's hours. It was the kind of things that he used to do when everything was okay.

Despite the minutes flowing away, Yagyuu's expression was still in his mind. He could not be able to forget it. That situation was recurrent, but this time, the traits of the gentleman were hard on him. This was his own fault and the illusionist knew it perfectly. He wanted the attention of his doubles partner so badly that he made him angry against him. Something that Niou never wanted.

* * *

Yagyuu just walked outside the room that was reserved by the class delegates. The meeting was much longer that he expected. He had to explain why he was late when it was something that no one would guess and the reason of his friend's behavior that is still something he did not get as well. Luckily, the other students did not hold back on that fact longer even if some whispers still remained when the meeting began. He sighed slightly while positioning his glasses. He threw his look through his glasses on one of the clock that was hanging on the wall of the school. He still got some time to go in the training of his club. This will allow him to see his doubles partner and when the club hours will be over, he will be able to start a conversation with the illusionist to know why he was acting like this.

He went to his way until he arrived to the locker room and hurried to put his uniform of his team. He gripped his racquet that he took the time to take out of his bag before he started to change his clothes. He left the room and went in direction of the tennis courts. While he got closer to them, he could hear the sounds of the balls being hit by the head of the tennis racquet and the ground. He passed through the fences.

"Ah, Yagyuu!" His captain called him with a smile.

"Sorry for the delay, Yukimura-kun. The meeting was longer than I expected." The gentleman explained.

"Don't worry about it." The child of God reassured.

"It's still better than Niou who is still missing." The vice-captain said.

Yagyuu was surprised of the affirmation of Sanada. His doubles partner was deserting the training today?

"16,76% of chances that it would happen…" Yanagi informed while he came closer to them.

"Whatever! Let's go back to the training!" Yukimura said.

There was almost no time left to the club hour and they still used every single minute left to be able to keep their position of number one. They got a really big pressure on their shoulders. Event if that pressure was bigger than ever, it was making them stronger.

Yagyuu did not let them say it twice. He obeyed to his captain and started the training. He got the habit to play against the second duo of Rikkai's team ; Marui and Jackal, but this time, it was impossible. He must solidify his techniques by playing in single. It was something that he did not mind at all. While being a really good doubles player, his qualities were not lower than usual when he was playing alone against an opponent.

Even if he wanted to focus on the daily training, he could not do it in hundred percent. Yanagi was his opponent and saw it perfectly.

"Your laser beam is 28% lower, Yagyuu. 89% of chances that you have something in your mind." He said.

Yagyuu missed the ball. That habit that the Data master got to express everything with percentage. After all, he got it right. The gentleman was not focus on the match. He still wondered where Niou was. It was really strange that he was absent. But he had no idea where he was. Was his absence related to his strange behavior? Yagyuu did not have the answer. He only could guess, not confirm.

Seeing that his opponent did not answer to him, Yanagi did not add anything. He just told that he will serve again before continuing the training. Yagyuu came back to his priority; being devoted the training until the very last second.

The captain announced to everyone the end of the club hour and Yagyuu could now go back to the locker room. He took a shower and changed his clothes again. Finally, his doubles partner did not show. That fact made Yagyuu more worry about him. Even Marui and Kirihara asked him some questions about the trickster, but he had no proper answer. Yagyuu sighed. He took the decision with a small amount of hope to walk in every corner of the school, his bag on his shoulder. But it was pointless.

"Where is he?" Yagyuu whispered.

Indeed he was worried about his double partner. After kicking him out the room for the meeting of class delegates, he did not know where he went. Maybe he was getting on the nerves of some unfriendly people in his way? The illusionist was excellent to trick the others, but that easily could bring his some problems too. Even if he is smart and sly, it was not impossible that someone succeed to catch the trickster.

The gentleman took the next hour to examine the numerous places where Niou could be, but he was not able to find him anywhere. He was now on the beach next to the school. His eyes went down on the silver haired boy in the distance. It's with a sigh that Yagyuu came to the trickster.

"Do you know that the others worry about you?" He said.

Niou turned his head. He saw his school comrade being at his side. He did not understand. Why was he here? And more, why the hell he would care about the others worrying about him? He missed the daily training of the club, that's all. He will only receive a moral from Sanada and Yukimura, it was not that big of a deal… But only one thing remained in his confused mind. Did "the others" included Yagyuu Hiroshi as well? There was a mystery that he did not have the courage to ask him directly. Usually, he would not be so shy about asking it with an ironic voice, but this time, he could not handle it.

The scene where he was kicked out just came back in his head. The image of his doubles partner angry against him too and his heart hurts him again. It was not a big deal as well, so why does it disturb him that much? To see Yagyuu by his side now did not patch things up. He wished that he still could be alone and wander inside his thoughts that became darker and darker. The more the time flew by, the more his chances to date the gentleman disappeared.

"Niou-kun?" Yagyuu called him back.

No answer. Niou remained looking far away in the ocean with his blue eyes. However, they were now together. Alone. No one to listen to their conversation or even interrupt them. It was the perfect time to confess to the one he loved. But then why no sound wanted to leave his mouth while his heart just beat faster and faster when he thinks about Yagyuu?

"Niou-kun… Did something happen to you ? You can tell me about it, you know?" Said the gentleman while he saw that he still got no answer.

But his partner still stayed the way he was. He looked down on the sand. He could not handle to count his heartbeats any longer. He could succeed to get a new record here! Hearing the soft voice of the person he loved made him crazy. The sad and comprehensive voice tied up his stomach.

"Niou-kun…"

It was way too much for him. How he pronounced his name. Strangely, it gave him much emotion. He could not stay here, in his sides. He turned himself away and left.

"Niou-kun!" Yagyuu called him back a second time.

The gentleman grabbed the left arm of his partner and was able to maintain him in place. He felt the illusionist's willpower to destroy his grip, but did not do it. Niou stayed, showing his back to Yagyuu. The two young boys remained silent and immobile like statues.

Without warning, the third year student with silver hair turned and threw himself in Yagyuu's arms. He hugged the body of the third year student against his, his face burrowed inside the chest of the boy. That gesture was furtive and Yagyuu remained surprised and could not say anything. He felt all the pressure that his comrade did on him like he would never want to set him free again.

Niou acted on an impulse. He did not think on what he was doing. It was his instinct that dictated his gestures. He felt the warmth of Yagyuu, but he was aware that he could not stay like this forever. Even if he did not want to break his hold, he must do it. He had to do it before his partner does it first. Unwillingly, he broke the hug and looked furtively to Yagyuu.

"Puri!"

There was his catch phrase. And now, he just left the boy alone because he did not want to act strange again. His heart was beating faster than ever from the first second when he hugged the gentleman. He ran away until he arrived at his home and locked himself in his room. He fell in his bed. He let his body bounce while he was fixing the white ceiling. He closed his eyes and squeezed between his fingers the two wristbands with some weight in it. They weren't his own wristbands, but Yagyuu's ones. He took them earlier without asking his permission. He knew that the gentleman knew it now, but whatever. It was the only way that he found to explain his weird behavior earlier. To make him think he did another trick.

But he still regretted something.

"Why couldn't I confess to him…?"

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the long wait...**  
 **but I hope you guys like it~**  
 **I'll try to write the next chapter soon.**


End file.
